


For a Friend

by bringmesomepie



Series: Starting A Family... [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel Is So Done, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Dean is In Over His Head, Doctor Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/F, Gen, Jo Harvelle & Dean Winchester Friendship, Kinda, M/M, Mpreg, Nutritionist Castiel, Personal Trainer Dean, Pregnant Dean, Surrogacy, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: He cares about his body. He has a routine. His husbands keeps him on a strict diet. Why would she want him to carry her baby? Oh right, because he's fit, healthy, and he's her best friend. Damn, Dean Winchester can't say no to Charlie Bradbury





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all, this is a fic that i have been working on for like almost a year. It popped in my head and had to get it out and now it has turned into a big story. I'm not done writing it, but i have a huge chunk written and plan to post somewhat regularly. Please, tell me what you think. :D I hope you enjoy!

“Ten more Charlie.” Dean nodded. “If you want Jo to see you in that bikini you bought, you better keep this up. You’ve lost 15 pounds in fat and gained muscle.”

“Jo doesn’t care if I’m flabby, fat, tone or skinny. She loves me for me. I’m doing this because I wanna get in shape. You’re avoiding the question.”

Dean snorted. “I’m a personal trainer, Char. I can’t do that, what would my clients think?”

“I don’t know, you’re helping a friend, if you tell them the truth.” Charlie does another pull up. “Please, Dean, me and Jo want a baby.”

“Why do you want me to help you with this?” Dean crossed his arms over his chest. “keep going, Char.”

Charlie dropped to the ground. “Both Jo and I were already tested and we can’t carry or conceive. I need you, Dean. You’re the only carrier I know. You are also my best friend. I would do the same thing for you. Please?”

“Let me think about it. Charlie, that is a big favor. I’m 24, keep to a strict diet and exercise regime. Pregnancy will throw all of that off.” Dean rambled. “I would have to stop working when I can’t bend anymore.”

“Or you work out with your clients until you can’t bend then you watch over then and tell them what to do.” Charlie frowned. “Please, Dean. We have already fertilized some of Jo’s eggs, they just need a place to grow and be born.”

“Fine, Charlie! I’ll think about it. I need to talk to Cas. He has to know and be ok with it. I mean we’ve been married for 3 years. We want to have a family, but how would he feel about me getting pregnant when I have said I’m not ready yet.”

“Get pregnant after you have mine.” Charlie retorted.

“I think we have had a successful session, so you shower and I’ll see you on our weekly double date night at the Roadhouse.”

“Will you give me an answer by then?” Bradberry grabbed her things.

The Winchester groaned. “You will have an answer, Bradberry. Don’t get mad at me when it’s not the answer you want.”

_**(* &^%$%^&*(&^%^&*()** _

Dean stepped into his and his husband’s apartment. “Cas? Babe? You home?”

“In the exercise room.” The Novak called out.

“Can you come into the living room? We need to talk. It’s important.” Dean sat down on the couch.

“I’ll be there in just a second. I need to slow my heart rate.”

The Winchester ran a hand down his face. “Don’t rush, you might cramp.”

Cas laughed. “I’m a nutritionist, married to a personal trainer. I know how cool down. What did you want to talk to me about?”

“I had an intensive workout with Charlie. She has asked me to do her a pretty huge favor.” Dean pulled Cas into his lap. “It’s a huge favor.”

“Bigger than loaning her $15,000 to start her business?” Cas wrapped his arms around his husband.

“Much.” Dean stared into Cas’s eyes. “Charlie and Jo can’t have kids. They can’t carry. Charlie asked if I could have their baby for them.”

“So, you’re gonna do it?” The Novak blinked. “Were you asking my permission or trying to find a way to say no politely?”

“No, I wanted to know if you were ok with me carrying their baby before even thinking about carrying our own. I mean just a month ago I said I wasn’t ready.”

“I know you aren’t ready to be a Dad…because of your daddy issues, but helping a friend is alright. Maybe, if I’m lucky you will have the baby and realize how stupid you are to think that you will ever be anything like your father.” Cas kissed Dean’s forehead. “Do it for Charlie and Jo.”

“I’m gonna lose my abs.” Dean smirked. “My ankles are gonna swell.”

“You’re still gonna be sexy.” Cas laughed. “Charlie and Jo will owe us BIG time.”

Dean rubbed Cas’s thigh. “I’ll let them know on double date night.”

_**(* &^%$%^&*(*&^%^&*()** _

Dean had an arm wrapped over Cas’s shoulder. He craned his neck and placed a slow deep kiss to Cas’s lips. The Novak deepened the kiss until they heard the two women they needed to talk to. “PDA much?” Jo snorted.

“Cas tastes nice.” Dean said before placing another kiss to Cas’s lips.

“We have company, Dean. We can do more of this when we get home.” Cas pulled away. “Hello Charlie, Joanna.”

“Hey guys.” Jo smiled.

“Have you thought about it, Dean?” Charlie immediately replied.

“I have thought about it. Cas and I talked about it for a little while and it was a brief conversation because Cas goes straight to the point and doesn’t beat around the bush like I do.” Dean rambled.

“You’re doing it, now, Babe.” Cas chuckled.

“Ok, Charlie, Jo, I will have y’all’s baby for you.” Dean said with a smile.

Jo immediately grabbed Dean’s hand. “You’re not kidding?”

“I’m serious, Jo.” Dean squeezed the Harvelle’s hands.

Charlie gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. “Thank you, Dean. You don’t know how much this means to us.”

“Jo, you are like a sister to me, and Charlie you are my best friend, besides Cas.” Dean smiled. “I’d do anything and I mean anything for you two.”

Cas raised his beer. “Cheers to starting a new chapter in the Harvelle-Bradberry family.”

“I’ll drink to that, cause I won’t be able to soon.” Dean raised his glass.

Everyone cheered and took a swig. “I’m gonna call Dr. Rosen and she can schedule the appointment to implant the eggs.”

“That fast?” Dean raised his eyebrows. “Why that fast?”

“Jo and I have been trying for a year, we have everything planned except for the whole carrying it. So as soon as possible we want to do this.” Charlie explained. “Is that ok with you?”

“Yeah, yeah. The earlier the better. Makes it harder for me to back out.” Dean joked nervously.

_**(* &^%$%^&*(*&^%^&*()** _

Three days later Dean had his legs in stirrups, his lower half naked only covered by a thin paper sheet. Jo and Charlie stood at his side and Cas held his hand on the opposite of the ladies. “Ok, Deanie, everything looks good down there, so you can close your legs for a few minutes while I get everything ready.”

“Great.” Dean took his legs out of the stirrup and put his knees together. He waited until Dr. Rosen closed the door. “Damn, she is too cheery. I don’t really like her so close down there.”

“Why? Because she is a woman?” Jo crossed her arms over her chest and raised one eyebrow.

“No.” Dean sat up on his elbows. “I’m bisexual, one. I’m married, two. I don’t like a woman who calls me ‘Deanie’, three.”

Dr. Rosen came back. “Hello again. Let’s get this started. Can I get you to put your feet up again? This is going to feel uncomfortable, but I need you to just relax.”

Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “You need to get a haircut, Dean.”

“Why would you wanna cut Dean’s hair?” Jo asked. “At this length he can spike it up and it look so good.”

“Why are we talking about my hair?” Dean said before he flinched. “Fuck.”

“Just relax, Deanie.” Dr. Rosen smiled.

“I’m not saying to buzz it all off. It just needs to be a little shorter, so it’s off his neck and trimmed behind his ears.”

“Do you cut his hair?” Charlie smiled.

“Yes, I do. I get Sam’s friend Sarah to cut mine.” Cas smiled. “You’re doing great, Dean.”

“Do you trim the carpet as well?” Charlie smirked.

“I’m not very comfortable talking about my pubic hair.” Dean frowned and looked up to the redhead. “Why does it matter?”

Jo laughed as Charlie smiled. “I need to know if you have a serious bush, or you’re clean shaven, or somewhere in between. I mean we all are gonna be looking down there.”

“Mrs. Bradberry, I don’t think it really matters if Dean is hairless or hasn’t trimmed in a while. He’s having your child.” Dr. Rosen spoke up, still in between Dean’s legs.

Jo stepped over and bend over and looked under the sheet. “You don’t have to worry, Char. Dean’s well kept.”

“Hey, eyes up here, Harvelle.” Dean groaned.

“Just a little longer, Dean.” Dr. Rosen patted the Winchester’s shin.

Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair again. “I will promise you Charlie and Jo. Dean is well kept. I like my man clean shaven and well kept.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Thanks, Cas. I can always count on you to keep my personal things…well, personal.”

“Ok, I want you to hang out here with your legs in the stirrups for a little while, for about five minutes. Then you can just get dressed and head to the check out. Go home laid down with your hips elevated and in about 7 to 10 days you can take a test.”

“Thanks.” Dean nodded.

_**(* &^%$#%^&*(&^%$%^&*(** _

Cas walked into the living room to find Dean hanging upside down on the couch with his head hanging off the couch, while watching Dr. Sexy. “Can I ask why you are sitting like this?”

“Dr. Rosen said to keep my hips elevated, so I’m making sure they stay in there.” Dean shrugged.

“I get that, but all the blood is rushing to your head. You have work in half an hour.”

“Ten more minutes.”

“You’ve been slowly turning yourself upside down in your chair, for the past week. You’ve called out of work twice. You don’t need to be late.”

“Hold on.” Dean stared at the TV. Cas walked over and turned the TV off. “Cas!”

“Go to work, Mister.” Cas pointed. “Charlie and Jo had four egg implanted in you, you don’t want all of them in you.”

“I’m waiting for the test to be done.” Dean looked up at his husband. “Today is day 7. Dr. Rosen said that we can start the pregnancy test then.”

Cas crossed his arms over his chest. “How much longer does the test have?”

“2 more minutes.”

The couple waited those couple minutes until Dean’s phone timer went off. Dean looked at the test, still upside down. “What the results?” Cas asked.

“Charlie and Jo are gonna be parents.” Dean smiled and rolled until he was upright. “I’m pregnant.”

“I guess we go to the Bradberry-Harvelle house to let them know.” Cas smiled.

“I need to go to work. Talk with Charlie and get them to come over tonight for dinner.” Dean got up and kissed Cas.

_**(* &^%$%^&*(*&^%^&*()_** _

Dean left work early to get a head start on dinner. He knew he still had at least two weeks before morning sickness hit him. He heard the door open at around 4:30. “Cas? Babe? That you?”

“No, It’s Sam.”

The Winchester froze and turned around to see his 20 year old baby brother. “Sammy? Why are you in Lawrence? Spring break isn’t for a couple more months. Christmas and New Years was a month ago. Why are you out of school?”

“Uhmm…” The younger Winchester cleared his throat. “There was a fire in my dorm. I made it out fine. Jess…didn’t make it.”

“Sammy…” Dean sighed.

“She was pregnant with my baby.” Sam began to sob. Dean rushed over to his brother’s side as the boy collapsed in his arms. “I’m taking a leave from school to grieve.”

“Good, you can stay here as long as you need. I’m here for you. Cas is going to be home soon. Charlie and Jo are coming over for dinner. I was gonna tell you when you came over for Spring break with Jess, about what has been going on in my life recently.” Dean rubbed Sam’s back. “I’ll tell you all about it later. You need to get some rest. You were on a long plane flight and must have had a rough few days.”

Sam nodded and Dean helped him rise to his feet. “Just a few hours of sleep.”

“I’ll wake you when dinner is ready. We moved the guest to the farthest room, instead of the closest. We made the closest a work out room.” Dean pointed.

“Figures. Are you making something good?”

Dean smiled. “When don’t I?”

“True. Thank you.” Sam wiped his eyes.

“Get some sleep, Sammy.” Dean watched his brother go to the bedroom. He walked back to his cooking food right in time to save the food. He heard the door open again. Cas walked slowly into the kitchen with his white coat over his arms and brief case in hand. “Hey.”

“No hello from the door. No calling out to make sure it’s me, because a robber would answer you.” Cas smiled, but frowned when he saw Dean was not smiling. “What’s wrong? Is it the baby?”

Dean looked over to his husband. “Sam’s home.”

“Why? Christmas break was a month ago and Spring break isn’t for another two months.” Cas raised an eyebrow.

“His dorm room caught on fire. Sammy is fine, but his longtime girlfriend passed away, along with their unborn child.” Dean frowned. “He’s taking a leave from school and staying here until he’s ready.”

“Good, he needs to be with his family. Charlie and Jo are gonna be here any minute.” Cas kissed his lover.

“Go do some work while I’m finishing up here.” Dean ran his hand down Cas’s cheek.

“Let him sleep. He’s had a few rough days and a long flight. He might sleep through the night even with Charlie and Jo coming over.” Cas said calmly.

Someone knocked on the door. “Looks like you don’t have time to plan out fat peoples diet.”

“You left early, you wanted to cook a nice dinner instead of exercising with fat people.” Cas smiled and walked to the door. “Hello, Charlie, Jo. Good to see you. Come in.”

The women walked into the kitchen as Dean was setting the food on the table. “Dean, this looks so good. What’s the occasion?” Charlie smiled.

“I think you know, Char.” Dean pointed. “I’m pregnant.”

Charlie rushed over to Dean. “Oh My God, Dean! You’re pregnant?!”

“Yeah, I took a test this morning.” Dean smiled and squeezed the redhead. “Y’all are gonna be moms.”

“Dean?”

The room look back at the doorway to find Sam standing there extremely confused. “Hey, Sam. It’s been a while.” Charlie smiled.

“Hey, Charlie. You look good. What are y’all talking about?” Sam smiled softly. “Who’s pregnant?”

“I am.” Dean raised his hand.

“I thought you and Cas weren’t ready to start a family.” Sam raised an eyebrow.

Dean smiled. “I’m having a baby for Charlie and Jo.”

“Really?” Sam smirked. “The strict personal trainer married to a nutritionist is gonna get swollen and out of shape?”

Jo rolled her eyes. “Charlie and I can’t carry and we went to Dean and he agreed to do it.”

Sam nodded. “Is that what you were talking about before I went to sleep?”

“Yeah, so I won’t be able to work out with my clients toward the end, but I will be able to get back in shape with them, and Cas won’t let me fall off the wagon.” Dean shrugged.

“I’m happy for you, Charlie, Jo.” Sam smiled. “I’m blown away that you actually got Dean to do this for you.”

“Let’s just eat already, instead of talking about how shocked y’all are.”

_******* _


	2. Chapter 2

“Come on, Dean. You’re appointment is in half an hour. Charlie and Jo just left their house. We’re gonna be late.” Cas fixed his cuffs with an untied tie wrapped around his neck. He stepped into the master bathroom to find Dean heaving into the toilet bowl.

“We’re gonna be a little late.” Dean groaned and rest his forehead on his forearm.

“Let it all out. I’m calling Charlie and letting her know your morning sickness is hitting you hard.” Cas pulled out his phone and crouched down beside his husband. “Hey Charlie, We’re gonna be late. Dean’s not doing too hot. We thought his stomach could handle breakfast that wasn’t toast. Yeah, we had egg whites, hashbrowns with green bell peppers, and half an orange.”

“Cas, shut up.” Dean grew very green and pale. He gagged and heaved the rest of their breakfast into the bowl.

The Novak rubbed Dean’s back. “I’ll call you when we are parking.”

“I’m good. I think I puked up everything. Tie your tie and I’ll brush my teeth and throw on shoes.” Dean shakily got to his feet.

The Winchester walked over to the sink. He hung his head down and propped on the counter. “I’ll get a trashcan you can have in the car in case you spew.”

Dean pulled out his tooth brush and paste. “No, I’m good. It just took a lot out of me.”

“Ok, I’ll be in the car.” It was an uneventful drive and Dean didn’t puke, but he did grow increasingly pale. They walked into the building and Dean went directly to the bathroom, bypassing Charlie and Jo. Cas stood awkwardly with them. “I hope we aren’t too late.”

“No, ya’ll are fine. Becky is running behind anyway. Is Dean alright?”

“He’s fine. The morning sickness took a lot out of him, then I drove here since Dean’s not feeling well right now, and Dean must have gotten a little car sick.” Cas frowned.

“I forgot that Dean gets car sick. That’s why he always drives.” Jo smiled.

Cas nodded. “He hasn’t complained yet. This has been going on for two months. It’s been hard.”

“If he feels like he can’t complain, tell him he can, because he didn’t have to do this for us. He can be angry at us, hate us, tell us it’s our fault. If that is a way to help him get less sick that’s fine with us.” Charlie frowned. “We already know that he is going to be blaming us during the delivery.”

“He’s not gonna complain because it’s Dean we’re talking about. He doesn’t complain when he’s doing things for people he loves and cares about.” Cas crossed his arms over his chest as Dean came out of the bathroom and over to them, but sat down with a huff. “You feeling better, Babe?”

“Much.” Dean took a breath. “That car ride killed me. I’m driving home.”

“We’re gonna find out how many stuck.” Charlie beamed. 

“God, I hope I’m carrying no more than two.” Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. “I only agreed on one delivery and I’ll take two, but no more than that.”

“So what will happen if there is triplets or quadruplets? You’ll just decide to stop?” Jo cocked a hip. “I think you will look good all blown up.”

“Har-har.” Dean leaned back. “Sit down, you’re making me antsy.”

“Dean Winchester?” A nurse called out.

“That is me.” The Winchester rose to his feet. “Come on, Gang.”

“Thank you for waiting, Becky had one patient who had to ask every question under the sun and put her a little farther behind than normal.” The Nurse with the name tag, Robinson, spoke.

Cas laced his hand with Dean’s. “It’s alright, Dean’s morning sickness was acting up and he was nesting by the toilet for three hours. So, we’re lucky Dr. Rosen was running late.”

Nurse Robinson grinned. “Dean, you can just sit right down on the table and Becky will be right in.”

“Thank you.” Dean nodded and got on the table. He laid back closed his eyes. He rubbed his temples. He felt his shirt being lifted. “What are you doing?”

“I’m looking to see if you are showing any. You’re 8 weeks pregnant.” Charlie flipped up Dean’s shirt. “You’re not showing yet, but damn, Dean.”

“Hey, I’m the only one who can drool over Dean’s washboard abs.” Cas pouted.

Dean smirked but kept his eyes closed. “Sorry to break this to you, Cas, but I’m good looking and have the body of a God.”

Cas chuckled. “Did you not sleep well last night?”

“Slept fine, just a headache. Probably a little dehydrated from all the puking.” Dean mumbled.

Jo grabbed her purse. “I’ll go get you a water.”

“You can complain, moan and groan about this all you want. If you’re hurting and not wanting to hurt his feelings, you don’t have to worry.” Charlie sighed. “Please, Dean, don’t hide things from us.”

“I’m not hiding anything from y’all. This is a natural thing. It’ll be over in a month or so.” Dean sighed. “Why would I complain? It’s not mine, Cas’s, yours or Jo’s fault.”

“It’s kinda is mine and Jo’s fault.” Charlie frowned.

“Maybe I wanted to get pregnant, but not ready to be a father yet.” Dean blurted out he flicked open his eyes and over to Cas. “Sorry.”

“No, no, it’s ok. I’ve known you for a decade, married to you for a 1/3 of that. I know that you would tell me when you were ready to be a daddy. I would also know that you would want to carry a baby before you were ready. It’s a natural thing for a carrier.”

Dean chuckled. “I’m glad you have done your homework, but you’re right.”

The door opened. “Hello, hello. How is everyone doing?”

“Headache, not so loud.” Dean groaned. “Other than that, I’m fine. We’re all fine.”

The door opened again. “Hey, Dean, I got the water for you.”

The Winchester sat up and took the offered water. “Thanks, Jo.”

“I’ll prescribe some anti-nausea and prenatal vitamins for you. It’ll make you feel better. I’ll go right those up, while you’re waiting I want you to change into this gown so we can do an internal ultrasound.”

“Great, the second non-human thing to go up there in two months.” Dean rolled his eyes.

“I wouldn’t say the second non-human thing.” Cas grinned and glanced over to his husband. Becky chuckled as she stepped out. Dean pulled off his shirt and handed it to Cas. He got off the table and toed off his shoes and socks.

“If all of you are going to watch, all but Cas has to pay.” Dean smirked as he undid his belt and slid off his pants and boxers.

Charlie bit her thumbnail as Dean pulled on the ugly gown. Jo popped her wife back into reality. “Sorry, just…wow.”

“Thanks.” Dean smiled. “See, Cas, I can make lesbians swoon. They just have to look at my penis.”

Cas outwardly laughed. “Yeah, Stallion. Get on the table and stop showing off what is mine.”

Becky returned. “Okey dokey, let’s get the show on the road. Let’s see how many clung on.”

“I was mistaken, Cas. I do like her. She said okey dokey.” Dean grinned a stupid grin. Cas took Dean’s hand.

“Ok, Dean, spread’em and place your legs in the stirrups.” Becky instructed.

Dean complied and squeezed Cas’s hand subtly as Becky inserted the wand. “At what point will this internal sonogram’s stop.”

“Once you’re out of the first trimester.” Dr. Rosen answered. “Alright, Deanie, a lucky one hung on for dear life.”

“There the baby is” Becky pointed to the screen. “It’s healthy and perfect. I’m gonna take a few pictures then we can set up another appointment.”

_*** &^%$^&*(&^%&*()** _

“Why once a month? Isn’t that overkill?” Dean walked over to the driver’s side.

“It’s to make sure the baby is ok through the whole pregnancy, Dean. Overkill would be once a week. Now, get in the damn car. Once a month isn’t too bad. So you have to schedule around the appointment, so do I, Charlie and Jo.”

“When did pregnancy become such a hassle?” Dean smirked.

“Shut up, you idiot and drive me to work.” Cas rolled his eyes.

“I hope you know that I do want children with you, Cas. Not now, but soon.”

Cas nodded. “I know, I’m not ready to be a Dad either, Dean. We are young. We are both still new in our careers. I can wait, don’t feel guilty.”

Dean sighed. “I know how much you want a big family.”

“I can wait, Dean.”

(*&^%$^&*(*&^&*()

“You’ve let yourself go, Winchester.”

“You’ve never been in shape, Crowley.” Dean mirrored Crowley’s squats. “You’ve gotta go lower.”

“What’s got you to let yourself go, Squirrel?”

“I’m pregnant, dumbass. Ten more squats.” Dean rolled his eyes. “if I can do them, you can do them.”

“Of course you can do squats, you’re a personal trainer.”

“Fergus, my ankles hurt and I’m carrying a baby. Now, squat.” Dean hid the wince of his aching ankles from the short middle age man. “My belly as big as yours. You can do it, man.”

“Can we go to the next exercise, please?” Crowley frowned.

Dean nodded. “On the treadmill, 2 miles.”

“That’s half a mile more than last time and I couldn’t do that.”

“Well, you’re gonna do the best you can. I’m not asking you to do a full two miles. I’m asking you to do as much as you can with as few breaks as possible.” Dean guided Crowley to the treadmill. “How’s the wife?”

“Why do you care?”

“It’s small talk, Fergus. How’s Naomi?” Dean set the treadmill’s pace.

Crowley smirked. “Are you asking because I married your husband’s mother?”

“For the hundredth time, I don’t care that you’re my step father in law. Chuck died years ago, Naomi needed to move on.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest.

“Naomi is fine. She thinks it’s a great idea that I’m trying to get healthy, especially hiring you to help me and get Castiel to plan out a dietary guide line for me.” Crowley panted. “How’s Castiel? Is that his baby?”

“No, I’m carrying a baby for my lesbian friends because they can’t carry. I’m their surrogate. Cas approves.” Dean smiled.

Crowley nodded. “How far along are you?”

“20 weeks.” Dean widened his stance. “I have an appointment to find out the sex after our session.”

“Are you still coming over to Naomi and my house for Thanksgiving?” Crowley panted.

“Of course, I wouldn’t missed Naomi’s buttermilk pie for anything.” Dean smiled. “Who all of Cas’s side is coming? I need to know how much fixin’s we need to bring.”

“Can’t talk and run…” Crowley panted heavily. Dean glanced at the treadmill then at his watch. They had about 10 minutes left of their session.

“Ok, you can stop, we’re gonna do cool down stretches.” He turned off the machine while Crowley got off.

The shorter man grabbed his water bottle. “Michael and his wife, Anna, are coming, Lucifer might, Balthazar is currently in France, Hannah will be there. Samandriel, Hael, Bartholomew are still kids so they are always home. Oh yeah, Gabriel called last week and said that he would be home before Thanksgiving.”

“He finally dumped that Kali girl?”

“I think so, how are you and Castiel doing?” Crowley did some lunges. “Y’all must be thinking about having kids if you are wanting to be pregnant.”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s a carrier thing. I know that.” Dean rolled his eyes. “I’ve always wanted to be a father, just with my Dad I was scared to become one.”

Crowley shook his head. “Your father was a dumbass for treating you the way he did. Bobby Singer and Ellen Harvelle did the right thing by taking you and your brother in.”

Dean smirked. “I forgot that you were friends with my father before Mom died and turned to alcohol.”

“Despite how much you dislike me at times, I’m still a better person than your father. Believe me when I say that you are going to be a great father with Castiel.”

“Thank you, Crowley.” Dean turned his head to see Cas walking over them. “Good job, today. You are really pushing yourself. After Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Year’s it’s gonna be hard to really push yourself, but we’re gonna do it. Next week, same time. It’ll be the last session before Thanksgiving.”

Cas reached them when he ended his speech. “Hello Crowley, Dean. How was the session?”

“He’s killing me.” Crowley grabbed his bag. “Naomi is gonna love it when I have a body like Dean used to have.”

“We can only hope.” Cas chuckled. He looked over to Dean. “How was your day?’

“I’m ready to go home, shower and go to bed.” Dean stretched with his arms above his head. “But we have to go to this appointment. I don’t care what the gender is.”

“I don’t think Charlie or Jo care about the gender either, but that’s not the only thing Becky is gonna be doing today. Get your things, no time for a shower until after, but I brought you a change of clothes and deodorant.”

“Thanks, Babe.” Dean kissed Cas on the lips. “Come on, my ankles are killing me.”

“The baby is finally starting to give you aches and pains other than morning sickness.” Cas laced his hand with his husband.

“I’ve gonna clock out, Babe.” Dean walked behind the front counter. He was gone a second and came back, but suddenly there was a squeal. “Oh no.”

“Dean, don’t leave yet.” A bouncy dark hair woman wearing grey yoga pants and a black tank top. “Oh, I didn’t get to see you when I came in, but you look so good. You still look in shape even with that cute baby bump.”

“Thank you, Lisa. I really need to go. I have a doctor’s appointment.” Dean started walking over to Cas.

“Oh, wait, do you think you could take on a few pregnant or post pregnant women or carriers?” Lisa placed her hands on her hips. “A lot of my yoga classes have pregnant or post pregnant women and carriers who want to work out and I have recommended them to you.”

“Fine, tell them to talk to front desk and schedule them in around my days off and doctor’s appointment and leave.” Dean shrugged.

They walked out of the gym and to their cars. “You haven’t popped out, Dean.”

“Shut up, don’t say anything.” Dean pointed as he got in his car. They arrived right as Jo and Charlie were getting out of their car. He pulled himself out of the car and Cas came over to him with a bag of the change of clothes. “Hey, we’re on time for once.”

Cas chuckled. “Halfway through the pregnancy and we finally got it.”

Dean smiled. “God, my ankles are hurting. I’m not waddling yet, and I can still touch my toes, but my joints, mainly my ankles are killing me.”

“Joint pain is a classic pregnancy pain.” Jo explained. “It’ll only get worse. We’re 20 minutes early. There’s a couch in the waiting room. You can lay down and prop his feet up.”

Cas checked Dean in and right as the Winchester went to sit down. “Mr. Winchester.”

“Come on, I’ve been on my feet since 4:30 this morning.” Dean loudly groaned. He walked to the nurse and followed her until they reached the room. Like at the 8 week appointment Dean got on the table and laid down. Only this time he had a swollen middle.

“Sorry, Charlie, Jo, Dean’s mood swings are all over the place.” Cas frowned. “Just let him relax, I can tell Becky anything she needs to know.”

The door opened with a gently knock. “Hello guys, how are the soon to be Mommies, the glowing carrier and his lovely husband?”

“I’m tired, sore, and on edge.” Dean grumbled.

“Oh Mr. Grumpy, is the baby making you feel bad?” Becky said in a baby voice.

Dean sat up and glared at her. “Do what you have to do and look at Cas for answers. I’m done talking.”

Cas took Dean’s hand. “His mood swings started two weeks ago. Most of the time he’s been happy or horny, but like a flip of a switch he is pissed like this.”

“Well, we will make this short and sweet.” Becky remarked as did a few measurements, drew some blood and felt around. “Other than the mood swings, any joint pain, headaches, heartburn, food carvings or do you still have any morning sickness?”

“Joint pain, food carvings, no headaches, heartburn, or morning sickness.” Dean mumbled.

“Good, now the fun part. Lift your shirt and lower your pants a tad.” Dr. Rosen cheered up. “Do the Mommies wanna know the gender?”

“We have thought long and hard about this, but we finally decided that we would like to know.” Charlie explained. “I know Dean, you wanted us to not know.”

“I don’t care.” Dean glanced over to the Bradberry. “If you wanna know that’s fine with me. It’s not like it’s my baby.”

“Oh the mood swing is swinging.” Cas joked.

“Shut up, Angel.” Dean softly grinned. Becky put gel on the wand and then placed a glob on Dean’s stomach. “That’s a little chilly.”

“Sorry, give it a second.”

Charlie took Dean’s other free hand. “Are you sure you don’t care about knowing the gender?”

“It’s fine, Char. Find out, do what you want.” Dean shrugged. “I want you happy. If it’s a girl I’ll buy you a crap ton of girly toys, if it’s a boy I’ll find Sammy’s old toys.”

“Awh! Dean!” Charlie squealed.

“Alright, alright, calm it down, Bradberry.” Dean chuckled.

“There is your baby, Bradberry and Harvelle.” Dr. Rosen pointed. “Ready for the gender?” The women nodded and took each other’s hand. Dean reached out to Cas. Becky moved the wand around. “Y’all having a little baby boy.”

Jo covered his face while Charlie hugged her. Dean smiled at the affection. Jo had wanted a boy for years. She lost her father when she was in pigtails and 7 years ago her best friend who was like her big brother, Ash, had passed away from a fire in the Roadhouse, similar to the fire that killed Sam and Dean’s Mom. “Hey, do you want all of Sammy’s toys or do you still want me to buy girly stuff to go ahead and make him gay?” Dean began to sit up once Becky finished gave him a few paper towel to wipe himself off.

“Sam’s toy will be fine.” Jo wiped her eyes.

Dean stretched out his arms and Jo slotted herself between Dean’s legs and fell into the hug. The Winchester whispered something in Jo’s ear that made her smile. He kissed her on the forehead. Dr. Rosen handed Charlie the sonogram picture. “Well, I’ll schedule your next appointment for 4 weeks from now. After that the appointment are going to be every 2 weeks.”

Charlie nodded. “Ready to go? We’ll see you guys Friday.”

Once the women were gone Cas stood as Dean got off the table with a sigh. “Ok, what did you tell Jo to make her smile? We all know that hardest thing to do with Jo when she is thinking about Ash is to make her smile.”

Dean smirked. “That ruins the fun. Come on, I need a shower.”

“Come on, Dean. What did you tell her?”

“She has a great ass.” Dean began walking out of the room.

Cas followed. “You’re really not going to tell your husband what you told Jo?”

“Yep, it was an inside thing between me and Jo. Let it be.”

“No, I won’t. It can’t be so secret that you can’t tell me.” Cas opened the front door for Dean. “Please, tell me.”

Dean stopped and sighed. “I’ll tell you later, right now, it’s a secret between me and Jo. I’d like to keep it that way for a little longer.”

“Fine, fine. I get it.” Cas raised his arms in surrender. “I’ll give you a nice foot massage when we get home.”

“I was hoping we could take a warm bath together…plus the foot massage.” Dean smiled.

“Unlike you, I have to do some more work. Maybe next time. I will give you a foot massage when I’m done.”

_***( &^%$^&*(&^%^&*()** _

“You’re going back to Stanford in the fall, Sammy.” Dean waddled out of the kitchen. He couldn’t help it now. He could have a month ago at 24 weeks, but now at 28 weeks he couldn’t help the waddle. He had to widen his stance to reach down and grab his tennis shoes. “You’ve wanted to be a lawyer your whole life.”

“I can’t go back there. I applied to Kansas University and was accepted almost immediately.” Sam followed his brother. “You should be happy. I wanna stay here.”

Dean sighed. “Stanford is your dream school. What happened shouldn’t affect your schooling.”

Sam inhaled sharply. “I want to be closer to my family, you. I called you like once a week in a perfect universe, because Jess would remind me. I’m not going back there.” He smirked as he watched Dean struggle to tie the shoe. “C’mere, let me help you. You’ll never get to work on time.”

“Fine, he really blew up my stomach in the past few weeks. Crowley’s not too happy with me not exercising with him. Some of my new pregnant clients are happy to be shaping up with a pregnant trainer. Others don’t care, because they are exercising.”

“Less flexibility is normal for 7 months pregnant. When do you think you are gonna go on leave?” Sam finished tying the first shoe. “Give me the other foot.”

“When I can’t do my job I will go on leave. Right now, I have to make some adjustments.” Dean handed Sam the shoe and stretched out his foot. “Sorry you have to look at my swollen feet.”

“It’s fine, Dean. You’re pregnant. This is before you’re exercising so your feet don’t smell. Your shoes on the other hand are gross. It’s a good thing that you’re my brother and I love you.”

Dean laughed. He placed a hand on the side of his middle. “The bugger won’t stop moving today. He’s gonna make it harder for me to do my job when he’s pressing on every organ.”

Sam patted Dean’s shin once he finished tying the second shoe. “I’m not going back to Stanford, Dean. I’m going to KU and changing majors. I wanna be a doctor. Not the barely doctor Cas is, but a medical doctor. One that works in a hospital.”

“That’s great, Sam. I’m not going to stop you. If this is what you want. I love you staying here.” Dean sighed. “I’ve gotta head to work, if I can get off this couch.”

The younger Winchester helped the older one up. “Have fun, I’m going to look for a job until the fall semester starts.”

_**(* &^%$^&*(&^%^&*()_** _

“How’s he doing?” Charlie panted as she ran on the treadmill.

“He’s fine. He’s given me hell the past week. Sam had to tie my shoes this morning. Your baby is big.” Dean frowned and he widened his stance to relieve pressure on his hips. “Jo’s tiny, how is it that her DNA makes big baby boys?”

Charlie laughed. “Ellen said that Jo was tiny, but his family had big boys, same with Jo’s father."

“It’s a good thing you’re my last client of the day. My back and ankles are aching.” Dean held his back. “My non pregnant clients all need help with all of their exercising, forcing me to do them as well. Also doing three pregnant Pilates a day is not exactly good for a carriers body.”

“Take a week off. Have a tiny vacation, lay around the house, fuck your husband. Relax, Winchester.” Charlie got off the treadmill. “Jo thinks you should go on leave already because your job is so physically demanding.”

“I’m not going on leave yet.” Dean shook his head. “What’s probably gonna happen is that my water’s gonna break while in the middle of a session with a client.”

“Not gonna happen, Winchester. I’m gonna get you somewhere in between.” Charlie took a drink of her water. “I think we can end early today. Are we still up for dinner tonight at mine and Jo ‘s place?”

“Yeah, I just need to go home shower.”

“Dress nice, we wanna go formal night.” Charlie smiled.

Dean smirked. “Good job today. Jo is gonna love your post pregnancy body.”

“I know, I can’t wait to have family photos to show off my bikini body with our baby boy.”

“I’ll see you in a few hours. I’ve gotta few boring things to do.” Dean waddled to the front desk. He stepped into the break room and immediately walked over to the couch and sat down with a huff.

“Do you know what the problem with hands on instructors is?” Dean heard. He knew it was his southern friend Benny.

“Let me guess. They end up miserable.”

The southern man chuckled. “They end up unnecessarily sore, especially when they are pregnant.”

“Right, the opposite is you. In shape clients and an out of shape trainer.” Dean propped up his feet. He thought that if he sat down for a little while it would help the dizziness, faintness, and his racing heart. “Can you hand me a water bottle?”

“What’s wrong?” Benny handed him a bottle. “You don’t look too good now that I get a good look at you.”

“Probably dehydrated. I’ve been having a very intensive sessions back to back. A lot of sweating and more sweating and not drinking more to compensate.” Dean let his head fall back. He was sitting still and the room was still spinning. He closed his eyes and wiped a hand down his face. He wasn’t sweating. Benny sat on the coffee table in front of the couch and moved Dean’s feet to the ground.

“Drink some water, Brother.” Benny unscrewed the bottle cap. He brought it up to Dean’s lips.

“Something’s wrong.” Dean mumbled.

“Drink, Dean. It will help.” Benny poured the water into Dean’s mouth. “I’m calling your husband.”

“I’m dehydrated, don’t call him.” Dean sat up and took a swig of water. “Feeling better already.”

“I’m driving you home.” Benny crossed his arms over his chest.

Dean shook his head. “No, go home. I’ll drink another bottle before getting up. I promise.”

“Fine, stay safe, you can’t hurt that baby.”

_**(* &^%$^&*(*&^%&*()** _

He got home an hour later than he would have liked. He got a quick shower. “How was work, Babe?” Cas asked fixing his tie as Dean walked out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Got a little dehydrated. I’m fine, now. Sorry I’m late.”

“It’s alright. Charlie and Jo won’t care if we’re late. You’re having their baby.” Cas smiled and kissed Dean on the cheek. “You don’t have to dress formal, formal.”

“Didn’t plan on it. I was gonna be my best pregnancy jeans and a one of Sam’s old button downs.” Dean smirked. He dressed quickly and just ran his fingers through his hair. “I need to get my hair cut.”

“I’ll cut it tomorrow.” Cas wrapped his arms around his husband’s torso and his thumbs rubbed Dean’s middle. “Once this one is born for Charlie and Jo, can we start thinking about start our own?”

“You’ve really been thinking about this, haven’t you?” Dean smiled.

“I’ve always wanted a family. I never thought you would be the type to have kids, because of your career, but now that you are doing this for the girls. It got me really thinking about our family.” Cas kissed Dean’s shoulder. “You said that you were wanting to get pregnant, don’t you think we are ready for kids.”

“Cas…I told you that my carrier nature wanted me to get pregnant, but I wasn’t ready to be father…that statement is still true.” Dean laced his hands with Cas’s. “I’m not ready…I don’t know when I will be ready…I’m sorry.”

“How about I ask again after you give birth?” Cas kissed Dean’s shoulder blade. “I want kids so bad. It’s hard to watch you go through this whole pregnancy and know that once that baby is born, we go back to our normal life. You will go back to training people to get healthy, while also losing the baby weight. I understand you don’t want to become your Dad, but you’re not. You don’t drink, smoke, you eat healthy, and exercise. You’re the complete opposite of your father.”

“Stop, Cas.” Dean frowned. “Call Charlie, I’m not going out tonight.”

“No, no, we are going to this dinner.” Cas blurted out. “We have to go to this dinner.”

“Why? What’s so fucking important about this damn dinner? Why did you choose today to talk about kids? Why can’t we just be happy for once with the way things are?” Dean clenched and unclenched his fists.

Cas sighed. “Charlie and Jo have been planning your baby shower for a month now.”

“Then why did you choose today to piss me off?” Dean growled.

“Cause I want a baby, and you’re willing to carry children. I’m not!” Cas blurted out. “I want us to be young when our kids graduating high school.”

“Shut up!” Dean groaned. “My Dad was a marine before my mom had me. Things declined after I was born.”

“Please, we can fight about this tonight. Charlie and Jo have been planning this for a month. We can paint smiles on our faces for a couple hours then we can unpause this fight.”

“Fine, you’re sleeping on the couch either way.” Dean crossed the bedroom.

**_***_ **


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was quiet through the party, polite, happy, but the second they were out of the driveway the smile melted away and the Winchester grew silent. He gave Cas the silent treatment for two whole weeks.

“Come on, Cassie. If I can do this you can definitely do it. Bend until the knees are below 90 degrees, hold for a few seconds then back up.” Dean demonstrated.

The young woman huffed. “I’m trying, we’ve been doing this at full force for an hour and 45 minutes.”

“That means fifteen more minutes of squats and I’ll let you go.” Dean kept going. He glanced over at the passing people when he saw Cas standing by the front desk. “Come on, Cassie.”

“How are you able to do this and be fine and extremely pregnant?”

“Skills and years of practice.” Dean smiled. “Five more and your good to go.”

Once Cassie left Dean sat down at the bench press and drank his water. He wasn’t gonna risk another dehydrated moment. He watched Cas walk in his direction. “Since you aren’t talking to me at the moment, you can just listen to me. You always say that Sam keeps you in line. If you ever started acting like John he would slap you silly, as would I. You are the gentlest, most caring person I know. You would never turn into your father. I won’t let that happen. Once you have this baby for Charlie and Jo…can we just talk about having a baby?”

Dean just frowned and placed a hand on his distended middle and stared at Cas.

“That’s all I’m asking. You’re 24 and I’m 25, we still have a lot of time. All I’m asking is to talk about it. I’m being completely serious. You’re gonna be an awesome father.”

“Shut up, Cas.” Dean mumbled and straightened his back and his free hand on the other side of his middle.

“No, I’m not gonna shut up. Why can’t we have a family, even when you know that you will not become John?”

Dean groaned. “I’m tired of having this discussion. Accept my answer and get over it. Pissing me off isn’t gonna help you any.”

“What’s going on?” Cas realized something was up.

“Braxton Hicks contractions. They started two days ago. If I agree that once this baby is born we’ll talk about children, can we stop fighting?” Dean exhaled slowly.

Cas nodded. “Yeah, just ten more weeks.”

“I have one more client today. It’s a longer session.” Dean took another swig of his water. “I love you, Cas. I do.”

“I know, I love you, too. You know I hate fighting.” Cas kissed his sweating husband. “Who’s your next client?”

“Her name is Ruby. She trying to get in shape for a guy she is flirting with. Apparently the guy and his brother are extremely healthy and she thinks that maybe if she appeals to that side of him they will go out.” Dean shrugged. “She wants a three hour session.”

**_* &^%^&*()*&^%&*()(*&^_ **

“You’re gonna have to work harder than that.” Dean encouraged.

“It would be great if you helped me and showed me what to do.” The brunette growled.

Dean laughed. “I’m 7 ½ months pregnant and been doing intensive work outs since 5 this morning.”

“Why are you still working if you can’t do your job?” The young woman panted. “Sam said you were good, but this is…”

“Wait, Sam is the guy you’re doing this for?”

“Yeah?” She shrugged. “He made you seem like were this fitness god, but this is pathetic.”

“Maybe you should try harder.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest. “If you plan on being here in 3 months, I’ll show you a real work out.”

“I’ll be waiting.” She smiled. “When’s the baby due?”

“10 weeks. After that me and my husband are gonna think about starting a family.”

Ruby cocked her head. “Uhm, I know people do things out of order, but…”

“This isn’t my baby. I’m doing this for someone else, a good friend of mine.” Dean replied. “To be honest, I don’t think I’m ready to be a Dad, don’t think I’ll ever be ready.”

“Nobody’s ever ready to have a kid. You just have to be brave enough to make yourself ready.” Ruby answered almost immediately. “Sam tells me that you basically raised him. Sounds like you’re a good father already.”

“Sam’s been staying at my house since he got home from California. Where did y’all meet?” Dean guided her to the treadmill and started the machine on low.

“I work at the coffee shop that he goes to on his break from the bookstore.” Ruby panted.

“Why do you care if I wanna be a father or not?” Dean shifted his weight onto his other hip. “I did my best with Sammy. I was 10 when my Dad clocked out emotionally, after that he was gone more than he was here. So, yeah I had to be a father figure to Sam, but that’s different.”

“How? It is because Sam had low standards already, since Daddy ran out. He’s smart, athletic, charming, sweet, kind, a perfect gentleman.” Ruby blurted out. “You did a damn good job.”

Dean smiled softly. “I got lucky with Sam. Why is this so important to you?”

“I’ve been dating Sam for five months. We met and started talking a week after he moved here. He has never said a bad thing about you. He wishes that your father was more like you. If that isn’t a compliment…”

“You don’t know me.” Dean frowned. “I don’t know you. Sam keeps his love life personal, so I don’t ask. I didn’t tell Sam about my husband until he came home early and caught me and Cas in a…interesting position. We had been dating for a year and a half.”

“How long have you been married to your husband?” She got off the treadmill.

“You’re not done running. You still have half your session.” Dean motioned to get back on the machine. “We got married in the middle of my college career. I was 20 and Cas was 21, so it’s been 4 years.”

Ruby shook her head. “You are gonna be a great father. Raising Sam with the low income and young age and him coming out the way he did…I can only imagine what the kids you have with your older age and higher income.”

“Stop talking about my personal life. Get on the machine and you’re finishing this session.” Dean held his back.

“You and your husband are just gonna keep on fighting about kids if you don’t just dive in.” Ruby placed her hands on her hips. “I’m not gonna tell you what to do, but Sam tells me you really love that husband of yours.”

“We’re done for today.” Dean cleared his throat.

“Fine, I’ll be back next week.” Ruby grabbed her things. “It was nice to meet you, Dean.”

Dean nodded. “We’ll have to have dinner some time with Cas and Sam.”

“Maybe after you have your friends baby.” Ruby walked away. Dean grabbed his things and walked behind the front desk and clocked out.

_**(* &^%$^&*(*&^%^&*()** _

_He was in an empty room. He was in bed and directly in front of him was a door. It was his own bed, but Cas wasn’t there with him. “Cas?”_

_Dean saw these two footprints from under the door. “Castiel is never coming back. He got tired of waiting for you to give him what he wanted.”_

_The voice was so familiar. “Where’s Cas?”_

_“You would rather carry Charlie and Jo’s baby than your own with your husband.” The door creaked open. A man he hadn’t seen in decades peered in. Dean’s eyes grew wide. “What, Dean-o? Remember me?”_

_“No, you can’t be real. You died!” Dean scrambled back against the headboard and gripped the fabric around his middle. “Where’s Cas? Why are you here?”_

_“Deanie-boy, how could you do that to your body? You’re supposed to be a man, not a lady. Ladies and pansies are the only things that carry babies. Which one are you?”_

_“This-this is a favor for a friend. They couldn’t carry and I could.” Dean panicked. “Dad, this is to help my friend, I swear!”_

_John walked over toward the bed. He dug around in his pocket and pulled out his pocket knife. He flicked it open and smiled. “No son of mine gets pregnant like a lady.”_

_“No! Don’t! Dad!” Dean yelled as John loomed over him. “Stop! Please!”_

_“Oh, Dean-o, my boy. I’m gonna make things just right. Hold still.” John reeled back and plunged the knife into his son’s middle._

“NO!” Dean’s screamed as he shot up from his fitful sleep. Cas was awake beside him in a fraction of a second. “Cas?”

The Novak rubbed his husbands back. “I’m right here. Are you ok? That was _one_ nightmare.”

Dean tried to catch his breath. He placed his hand on his protruding middle. Still pregnant. His father was not in the room. “John…he tried to…tried to kill the baby.”

“John died years ago. You know that, Babe. You’re safe.” Cas kissed Dean’s shoulder. “Take some deep breaths. Calm yourself down. Try to go back to sleep.”

“I haven’t really slept in three days. If I do sleep it’s just another nightmare.” Dean ran a hand down his face.

“That’s normal toward the end of the pregnancy.” Cas reinsured.

“I’m gonna go watch some TV in the living room. You need sleep, you have work in the morning.”

“Are you gonna go on leave now?”

“Yeah, sure, whatever.” Dean mumbled as he got out of bed.

_**(* &^%$^&*(*&^%^&*()_** _

“Ruby’s gonna be here in 20 minutes.” Sam walked into the living room.

Dean looked up at his younger brother as he rubbed circles into his middle. “So?”

“So? You said you and Cas would have dinner with us tonight.” Sam frowned.

“That was tonight?” Dean straightened up. “If you haven’t noticed I’m not in my best shape.”

Sam shrugged. “You are Ruby’s personal trainer. She sees you and you see her all sweaty and smelly.”

“Cas is staying late at the office and I’m staying off my feet like Dr. Rosen suggested at the last appointment.” Dean lowered himself back down with a groan. “Sorry, Sammy.”

The doorbell rang. “You’re unbelievable, Dean. I told you about tonight two weeks ago.”

“It’s called pregnancy brain, dude.” Dean laughed. Sam pouted as he came back with Ruby and a small child in tow. “Hello Ruby, and who’s that little angel?”

The brunette smiled. “This is my daughter, Meg.”

Dean sat up once again. The little girl ran over to the couch and crawled on. “Mommy? Is this Mr. Dean?”

Ruby smiled. “Yes, Honey.”

“You’re having Mrs. Charlie and Jo’s baby, right?” She looked so excited.

“Yes, I am.” Dean smiled. He looked over to Ruby who was smiling at him. “How old is she?”

“She’s 3. I had her when I was 17.” Ruby walked over to the couch.

“Meg, how about me and you go play on the gym equipment so, Ruby and Dean can talk.” Sam scooped her up.

Dean took his feet off the coffee table and scoop up on the couch. “She is the reason you know I’ll be ok at being a Dad?”

“She’s the reason I know that no one is ready.”

“When did Sam find out about the kid?” Dean picked out the fuzz balls on the blanket that covered his legs with one hand and pressed his palm against the side of his stomach with the other.

“I was straight with him. When we started a relationship I was open with him and told him about my daughter. He was ok with it. So, have you reconsidered the whole kids conflict with your husband?”

“You can call him Cas, you know.” Dean smirked. “And I haven’t talked to him about it yet.”

“It’s been a month since I started my sessions. We’ve been talking about this for weeks, why have you not brought it up to Cas?” Ruby frowned.

Dean sighed. “I don’t wanna bring this up while I’m pregnant and hormones on high.”

“Fine, but when you’re back to normal…you will talk to him.” Ruby crossed her arms over her chest as the front door opened.

“Dean, I got off early so we can still go out with Sam and his girlfriend.” Cas walked into the living room to find his husband and brother in laws current girlfriend on the couch. “Hello.”

“HI, Castiel, I’m Ruby.” She stood and stretched out her hand.

Sam walked into the room with Meg on his hip. “Hey, Cas. This is Meg, Ruby’s daughter.”

“Hello, Sweetheart.” Castiel smiled. “Come on, Dean. Get dressed, something nice.”

The Winchester pulled off the blanket that covered his legs. “It’s not gonna be too nice, I can’t fit into anything else.”

Ruby got up to help Dean stand, but the Winchester didn’t make an attempt to get up. “Are you gonna get up?”

Dean placed a hand on his middle. “Uhm…there’s a slight change of plans.”

“What’s going on?” Cas stepped over to the couch.

“Call Charlie. My water broke…I’m sure cause I didn’t just pee myself.” Dean huffed. “Sorry Sammy, Ruby.”

“No, there’s nothing to be sorry about.” Ruby smiled. “Me and Meg will be going. Call me tonight.”

“Thought we were going to dinner, Mommy?” Meg frowned.

“Mr. Dean is gonna have his baby. He needs to go to the hospital.” Ruby explained. “Say bye-bye to Sammy.”

The younger Winchester smiled and kissed the forehead on the young girl. “I’ll call you later, Rub. Meg, be good for Mommy.”

The young woman walked out with her daughter as Sam walked over to his brother. Cas just got off the phone. “Charlie and Jo are coming over. We are probably gonna be here a while.”

“No, we are going to the hospital. My water has broken. That means time to leave.” Dean rose to his feet.

“You haven’t even felt a contraction yet.” Sam pointed.

“Yes, I have. Apparently, I have been feeling them all day. I didn’t really sleep last night. My back has been killing me. We should go to the hospital, now.” Dean took Cas’s phone. He dialed his favorite red head. “Hey, Char, change of plans. Head to the hospital.”

_******* _


	4. Chapter 4

“Ugh, why’d I have to go into labor in the middle of rush hour traffic?” Dean groaned from the back seat. “If I was driving we would have been there by now.”

“If you were driving we would have wrecked when that contraction hit you three minutes ago.” Sam craned his neck from his spot on the passenger seat. “Just let Cas drive.”

Dean inhaled sharply. “How much longer?”

“Ten more minutes. Just hang in there.” Cas answered. “Just breathe, Babe.”

“Then drive faster.” Dean gritted his teeth. “They are a solid three minutes. We’ve been on the road an hour.”

Cas laid on the horn and whipped around a slow car. “Happy now?”

“Happier…” Dean sassed. “Would be happier if we were at the hospital.”

“We’re almost there, Man.” Sam answered. “Jo just texted me saying that they just got to the maternity ward and are getting your room ready.”

“It’s gonna be a shame when I’m not gonna be there to use it.”

“Did I really never tell you that Ruby had a daughter?” Sam asked.

Dean shook his head. “It never came up. Why would it?”

“I just thought that I would have said that my girlfriend had a kid to you.” Sam shrugged. “Ok, one mile until we are at the hospital.”

“If you haven’t noticed I don’t ask too much about your love life.” Dean snorted. “I want to make sure you have your privacy.”

Sam smiled. “That’s really nice, but that’s definitely not like you.”

“It’s like me. I’m a fucking married man, I don’t care who you bang.” Dean chuckled. “I guess you’re ok with dating a single mom.”

“Ruby is great. She’s a great mom. I think I really like her.” Sam blushed slightly.

“You dog, Sammy.” Dean laughed, but then hissed and tilted his head back. “Damn it, fuck!”

“We’re pulling into a parking space, Babe.” Cas threw the Impala into park. Sam and Cas waited until the contraction as over to help Dean out of the car and over to building. “Jo said that your room was 317 in the maternity room.”

Dean nodded. “They are gonna be Moms tonight.”

“You’re handling this labor flawlessly.” Cas laced his fingers with Dean’s. “How are you feeling?”

“It really fucking hurts. They really mean it when they say things intensify after your water breaks.” Dean waddled through the sliding doors. He smiled at the front desk. “Hi, I’m Dean Winchester. I’m in labor and looking for the maternity ward.”

The nurse smiled. “Yes, you’re the surrogate for Bradberry-Harvelle?”

“Yeah, I was told 317?” Dean held his back.

“Yes, yes, you’re gonna go down that hallway on the left, at the end is a sign you’re gonna wanna turn right then the next left, up the elevator to  level 3 and then you can ask the nurses up there if you need help to find your room.”

Cas guided Dean through the hallway. Sam was on the phone with Jo. They reached the end of the hallway when Dean had to stop. “Cas…hold on a second.”

“Take your time, Babe. We’re not in any rush.” Cas rubbed Dean’s back as the Winchester placed his hand on wall and the other on his knee as he bent down. “Good job, Dean. Just breathe.”

“Yeah, yeah, let’s keep walking.” Dean huffed and straightened up. They stopped at the elevator. Dean turned to Sam who had just gotten off the phone. “Are Jo and Charlie waiting in the room or where?”

“They in the room with the doctor. While I was on the phone Charlie went and got Becky. She wants to check you right as you get there to know your progress.” Sam stepped out of the elevator as the door opened. Dean waddled behind his brother with his husband by his side.

Once inside the room the two women were on their feet. “How are you doing, Dean?” Jo asked.

“Fine,” Dean stripped his pants and boxers and slid into the bed. “You and Charlie better be lucky I like you.”

Charlie smiled as Becky sat down on the edge of the bed. “Place the soles of your feet together and let your legs fall open. Do you want a blanket to cover up?”

“If you give me one that would be fine, but I don’t care.” Dean shrugged, letting his eyes fall shut. “How far along in the labor am I, Beck?”

“Pretty far, I’d say your about 8 centimeters. Now, Charlie said you wanted to use the birthing pool?”

“Sure, yeah.” Dean sat up. He groaned. He propped heavily on his right hand as he placed his left on firmly on his middle. “Have you started it up, yet?”

“Yes, when Jo said y’all were enter the hospital.” Becky nodded. “I’ll be back in half an hour or so.”

Dean got out of the bed the second the contraction was over. Cas helped him out of his shirt and into the pool.

_**O* &^%$#$%^&*&^%$%^&*()** _

Charlie sat on the edge cross legged and Jo on the other mirroring her wife. Cas was sitting on his knees holding Dean’s hands through a hard contraction. Dean breathed heavily and panted with his forehead on the porcelain. “Good job, Dean.” The Bradbury grinned and reached over and rubbed his best friend’s back.

“Thanks.” Dean smirked softly. He looked up to his best friend. “Does this automatically make me the Godfather?”

Jo laughed. “More like Godmother.”

“Listen little girl…” Dean pointed. “I better have special treatment because I birthed your kid.”

“Yes, you and Cas are his Godfathers.” Charlie answered. “It’s a good thing too. He’s gonna be a growing boy growing up with two moms. He needs two godfathers to even things out.”

“Maybe he won’t be a douche with two moms.” Dean smiled then looked at Cas. “Has Sam come back with the ice chips?”

“Yeah,” Cas waved the younger Winchester over. “You got the ice chips.”

Sam crouched down beside Cas and handed Dean a few chips. “You were contracting when I came. I didn’t want to crowd you.”

“Thanks, Sammy. Are Ellen and Bobby in the waiting room?”

“Yeah, they are anxiously waiting for their grandson.” Sam smiled and squeezed Jo’s thigh. Becky walked into the room.

“Hey, Dean, do you think it’s about time to have a baby?”

“I’m pretty sure.” Dean nodded as a contraction consumed him.

“Just ride this contraction out and then we’ll get things started. Sam, if I could get you to wait with the rest of the family. It’s just gonna be the Moms, Dean and Cas.”

Sam nodded. “You’re gonna do great, Dean. I’ll see you later.”

Dean nodded and rested his head on the tub again. Charlie got off edge and joined Jo to give Becky some room. By the time Becky was ready, Dean was having another contraction, but this time he could push. He squeezed Cas’s hand tight and groaned. It was like that for 45 minutes. “Why do you have such a big baby, Joanna?”

Jo ran her fingers through Dean’s hair. She had one leg in the water and other hanging outside the tub. Dean turned over so his back was against the tub. Becky sat outside of the tub on the opposite side. Charlie watched from behind Jo and Cas still held his husbands hand. “I’m so sorry, Dean. You’re doing so great.”

“Don’t apologize.” Dean gritted his teeth as he curled in on himself. “Mine and Cas’s better be small or I’m not going to be happy.”

Cas opened his mouth to speak, but Dean squeezed his hand as hard as he could. The Winchester groaned loud enough it could have been a scream. “You’re doing great, Dean. He’s crowning.”

“Get him out of me.” Dean yelled. He reached over and dug his nails into Jo’s thigh. “I’m getting an epidural next time.”

“Keep pushing, Babe. You’ll be done soon.” Cas kissed Dean’s knuckles. “Breathe.”

“He’s almost out, Dean. Just a few more big pushes.” Becky exclaimed.

Dean took a big deep breath in and pushed hard. He tightened his already death grip on Cas’s hand. After a few minutes, Becky dipped her hands into the water and helped Dean pull out the baby boy. Dean held him while Dr. Rosen helped deliver the placenta. After that the baby was sent off to be cleaned and checked out. Dean was helped out of the tub and into the bed to rest. He fell asleep almost immediately.

_***( &^%^&*(*&^%$^&*()** _

When he woke it was light outside. Jo was walking around the room with a bundle of joy in her arms. Charlie watched with Cas right beside her on the couch. Dean yawned and wiped a hand down his face. He felt empty. He placed a hand on his deflated middle and lulled his head to look at his husband who had gotten up and sat down in the chair beside the bed. “Good morning.”

“Hey.” Dean rasped. “How’s the baby?”

“He’s perfect. Charlie and Jo are so happy.” Cas smiled and took Dean’s hand. “How are you?”

“Sore.” Dean shrugged.

Cas smiled. “That’s normal. Are you feeling sad? Empty? I need to know, Dean. It’s ok if you do. That’s completely normal as well. You just had a baby for someone else.”

“I’m fine. Just a little…empty.” Dean whispered low enough so only Cas could hear.

“That’s ok. Charlie and Jo aren’t going to stop you from seeing their kid.” Cas ran his fingers through his husband’s hair.

“Hey, Char…Jo…” Dean spoke softly.

Charlie perked up. “Hey, Dean. How are you feeling?”

“Sore.” Dean cleared his throat. “Tore up my throat from all that moaning and groaning.”

Jo walked over cradling the infant. “You did great. You just about broke Cas’s hand and you put five bruises and five small cuts on my thigh.”

Dean chuckled. “Can I hold him?”

“Of course.” Jo moved over and placed the big boy into Dean’s arms. “Uncle Dean, say hello To Ash William Bradbury-Harvelle.”

“Hey, buddy. You were a pain.” Dean smiled.

The two women smiled. “We can’t thank you enough, Dean, for doing for us.”

“Stop thanking me. I would did it again for y’all.” Dean waved it away. He looked at the little boy. “You better be athletic since you started kicking every time I started a session at the gym with a client.”

_******* _


End file.
